<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aglio est Specchi by Chogiawaee (LethaAmber)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020279">Aglio est Specchi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaAmber/pseuds/Chogiawaee'>Chogiawaee (LethaAmber)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Vampiros, feliz aniversario Kao, junmyeon humano, n sei q tag colocar, sulay - Freeform, yixing vampiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaAmber/pseuds/Chogiawaee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing e Junmyeon discutiram, e agora Yixing precisa encontrar uma forma de se acertar com seu namorado sem acabar morrendo no processo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, SuLay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aglio est Specchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/gifts">swimyeon (myeonshuai)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p>
<p>Feliz aniversário, Kao &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naquela manhã, Junmyeon acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto. Esse simples fato o fez despertar imediatamente, abrindo os olhos de supetão para logo fechá-los devido a imensa claridade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Isso é estranho. </em> Pensou ele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon não tinha o costume de dormir com as janelas abertas, ele sempre as fechava na noite anterior. Isso devido ao fato de seu namo-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, sim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seu namorado vampiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imediatamente, as lembranças da discussão deles na noite passada inundaram sua mente, as cortinas abertas faziam mais sentido agora. Com muita preguiça, ele rolou para o espaço vazio da cama ao seu lado, se espreguiçando. Seus olhos rapidamente localizaram o dito cujo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele estava parado atrás da porta de seu quarto, se protegendo contra a luz do sol na sombra de seu guarda-roupa. Usava óculos escuros e um moletom escuro, que Junmyeon reconheceu como seu, como proteção extra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Bom dia, Myeon. - Yixing o cumprimentou, mas não obteve resposta. Por baixo dos olhos óculos, Junmyeon notou os olhos do vampiro indo da janela aberta a si. - Precisava de tudo isso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon ainda sentia a raiva queimar sob sua pele, mas ele não tinha mais certeza se era raiva ou os raios de sol nas suas costas. Ao invés de responder, Junmyeon preferiu se virar de costas e se levantar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tratamento de silêncio? É sério? - Yixing cruzou os braços, assistindo seu namorado caminhar até o guarda-roupa ao seu lado para pegar uma camisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon passou por ele, indo até a saída do quarto, quando Yixing tentou segura-lo, mas rapidamente o soltou, sentindo sua mão queimar ao toque.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mas que porra é essa?! -  Ele exclamou, olhando incrédulo para o seu namorado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Óleo ungido da minha mãe. - Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de deixar o quarto. Deixando para trás um Yixing extremamente incrédulo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mas você nem fala com sua mãe. - O vampiro prontamente o seguiu Junmyeon, que já estava na cozinha, pronto para preparar o seu café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— E ainda não falo. - Foi a resposta seca dele, que não se deu o trabalho de virar para encarar o outro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você ainda está bravo por causa de ontem? - Sua pergunta não teve resposta. Yixing entendeu aquilo como um sim. - Meu amor, conversa comigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon apenas se virou e caminhou até ele, sua expressão era difícil de ler, até mesmo para Yixing, que tinha séculos de experiência em relações humanas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Aqui, vai se distrair e me deixa em paz. - Junmyeon lhe entregou um pote cheio de arroz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Isso não é justo, Myeon. - O vampiro murmurou, seu olhar fixado nos grãos de arroz. Ele já podia sentir as pontas de seus dedos coçarem e todos pensamentos foram inundados por numeros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapidamente, ele já estava na sala, se apoiando em cima da mesinha de centro para contar o arroz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon respirou aliviado ao se encontrar sozinho novamente e voltou a se concentrar em preparar seu café. Ignorando o fato de que ele detestava ficar sozinho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Aglio</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Amor, o que vai ter para o almoço? - Yixing perguntou da sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fazia horas que estava sentado ali contando os grãos de arroz, ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além de números durante esse tempo. Tinha a sensação de que Junmyeon havia passado duas vezes por ali nesse período, mas não tinha como ter certeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele finalmente havia terminado de contar os 10.537 grãos do pote e sabia que Junmyeon estava na cozinha, conseguia sentir o cheiro dele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Macarrão alho e óleo. - Foi a resposta que veio da cozinha. Aquilo fez Yixing, praticamente, saltar do sofá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Conversa comigo, porra! - Ele exclamou, encarando as costas de Junmyeon por cima da bancada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon não pareceu afetado pelo aumento do volume de sua voz, continuava calmamente refogando o alho na panela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Vai pedir desculpas? - Ele perguntou e sua resposta foi uma risada nasalada vinda do vampiro. - Então, cuide da porta. Pedi Risoto de Shimeji e Alho-Poró do restaurante italiano aqui perto. Já deve estar chegando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apenas o grito de indignação de Yixing foi ouvido ecoando pela casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Est </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing não suportava mais aquela situação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde o almoço, ele não conseguia se aproximar de Junmyeon, não só pelo óleo ungido que ele passou no corpo, mas também pelo odor de alho que ficou impregnado em suas roupas. Se isso já não fosse o suficiente, ele jogava água benta nos móveis em que ele ocupava, o sofá por exemplo, para evitar que Yixing ficasse no mesmo espaço que ele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isso acarretou mais uma discussão entre os dois, o que resultou em Junmyeon abrindo todas as janelas da casa, forçando Yixing a se esconder no espacinho que Junmyeon usava de depósito embaixo da escada. E após terminar de contar todos os objetos guardados ali, -<em> 33 livros, 8 bichinhos de pelúcia antiga, 20 mini carrinhos e 16 imagens religiosas, que não paravam de lhe encarar com um olhar acusador </em>- Yixing finalmente parou para refletir na situação deles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele odiava brigar com Junmyeon, principalmente quando o motivo era idiota e Junmyeon ficava insistindo no assunto mesmo depois da situação ja ter passado. A última discussão séria que eles tiveram foi quando seu namorado o deu a ideia de transformá-lo em vampiro também. A discussão durou dias, pois Yixing era totalmente contra aquela ideia e Junmyeon permanecia insistindo no assunto. Chegando ao ponto de deixar uma pilha de arroz no tapete de entrada para que Yixing não entrasse. O vampiro não queria que ele perdesse sua humanidade, a última coisa que ele queria para seu namorado era que ele sofresse da mesma maldição que sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing já havia se apaixonado diversas vezes ao longo de seus séculos de existência e todas elas foram paixões únicas e especiais de seu próprio jeito, mas com Junmyeon tudo era diferente. Era a primeira vez que Yixing se recusava a transformar um de seus amantes, todas as outras vezes ele era o primeiro a sugerir. A ideia de passar a eternidade ao lado da pessoa que ama sempre pareceu como o final feliz perfeito para Yixing, mas ele não conseguia ver Junmyeon sendo feliz se fosse como ele. Ele não suportaria tirar de Junmyeon a felicidade de visitar o parque durante os ensolarados dias de verão, o seu gosto por macarrão alho e óleo - <em> que ele abrira mão de comer desde que começou a namorar Yixing </em>- e seu passatempo favorito de sair para passear com os cachorros dos vizinhos. Eram pequenas felicidades na vida de Junmyeon que Yixing queria manter para ele, pois a alegria e os sorrisos de seu namorado era o que dava ao vampiro um motivo para continuar existindo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A discussão deles na noite anterior foi por um motivo semelhante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon não gostava dos amigos de Yixing e ele deixou isso claro desde o primeiro dia. Yixing era o único vampiro que Junmyeon suportava a existência. Os que ele mais odiava eram seus amigos mais grudentos, e sim, isso significa Baekhyun e Minseok, mas principalmente Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O jovem vampiro adorava provocar o humano, ele era ciente de seu forte ciúmes sobre Yixing e usava isso para seu próprio entretenimento. Yixing tinha planejado sair com seus velhos amigos na noite passada, mas ele não contou a Junmyeon que Baekhyun estaria indo também, então quando ele o viu na frente de sua porta foi o gatilho para a confusão começar. Baekhyun, como sempre, começou a provocá-lo, contudo sua diversão não durou muito já que Junmyeon rapidamente fechou a porta em sua cara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E foi aí que a discussão começou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing não se lembra das coisas que disse, só lembra da raiva que sentia por Junmyeon achar que algum dia ele o trocaria por Baekhyun, só porque ele era imortal, já ele morreria em algumas décadas. O vampiro pode ter dito algumas palavras bem agressivas, mas ele não se lembrava, só lembrava das lágrimas de Junmyeon e o seu grito dizendo que se ele saísse, não era para voltar mais, antes de ir dormir cheio de fúria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquelas palavras enchiam Yixing de medo, pois se Junmyeon realmente o expulsasse daquela casa, ele nunca mais poderia entrar sem uma nova permissão dele, o que ele sabe que não conseguiria tão cedo caso fosse o caso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>E por isso ele ficou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, Yixing notou ser 18hrs, o sol já não deveria estar iluminando toda a casa então ele poderia sair em segurança. Fechando a portinha atrás de si, o vampiro olhou ao redor da casa escura e visivelmente vazia, sem sinal de Junmyeon. Ele sabia que seu namorado queria um pedido de desculpas pelas coisas ditas na noite anterior, mas Yixing não queria se desculpar, pois ele sabe que não disse mentira alguma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainda assim, ele precisava achar um jeito de se redimir com Junmyeon, ele não aguentaria mais um dia daquilo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele subiu até o segundo andar e bateu na porta do quarto dele, ele conseguia ouvir o barulho da TV ligada lá dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Amor. - Ele chamou, mas não houve resposta, o que o fez suspirar. - Que tal sairmos hoje, hum? O parque de diversões abriu de novo e ouvi que eles tem passeios novos esse ano.</p>
<p>Novamente, não houve resposta, mas Yixing pode ouvir uma movimentação lá dentro. Ele esperou, não sabia ao certo o que estava esperando, mas sabia que o que quer que Junmyeon estivesse fazendo lá dentro, logo ele teria a resposta para o seu convite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logo a maçaneta da porta se mexeu e Junmyeon apareceu do outro lado, completamente vestido com seu casaco de sair e cabelo bem penteado. Yixing se sentiu sem fôlego -<em> não que ele realmente precisasse respirar </em>- , às vezes ele esquecia o quão belo era seu namorado. Ele automaticamente sorriu e Junmyeon se sentiu atacado pelas covinhas que ele tanto amava, quase cedendo naquele mesmo instante, contudo, se manteve firme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você dirige. - Ele disse seco, passando pelo vampiro, evitando ao máximo qualquer contato físico com ele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing não contestou e seguiu seu namorado sem pensar duas vezes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Specchi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você não está falando sério, né? - Yixing encarou a atração à sua frente e voltou a encarar seu namorado parado ao seu lado. Ele permanecia com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco e Yixing quase conseguia sentir um frio ao seu lado, se sentindo um incompetente por não poder segurar a mão dele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O caminho de carro até lá fora silencioso não importa quantas vezes Yixing tivesse tentado quebrar o gelo, o silêncio permaneceu até o momento que eles chegaram ao parque. O vampiro tentou sugerir diversos passeios, incluindo os novos, mas Junmyeon apenas negava com a cabeça e no fim acabou os guiando até ali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Estou. - Foi sua resposta seca antes de cumprimentar o rapaz que cuidava da atração e entrar na mesma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing encarou a fachada mais uma vez. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A Maravilhosa Casa de Espelhos! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E com um suspiro cansado, seguiu seu namorado para dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assim que entrou no labirinto de reflexos já pode sentir a náusea lhe atingir, por não conseguir ver seu próprio reflexo tudo que ele enxergava eram os infinitos reflexos dos próprios espelhos neles mesmo. Era um vazio tão grande que Yixing sentia que podia sufocar ali dentro.</p>
<p>Não parecia haver mais ninguém lá dentro além deles dois, mas também não havia sinal algum de Junmyeon, seu namorado já havia se emaranhado para dentro do labirinto. Inspirando fundo, Yixing tomou coragem antes de começar a adentrar mais a fundo no lugar. Ele precisava encontrar Junmyeon, ele não sabia qual situação seria pior, se Junmyeon saísse antes de si e decidisse abandoná-lo ali ou se Junmyeon acabasse se perdendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo estava rodando ali dentro, se fazia 20 minutos ou 1 hora. O que sabia era que até agora não havia sinal algum de Junmyeon durante todo esse tempo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normalmente, em situações como essa, ele usaria de seus sentidos aguçados para encontrá-lo, porém ali era praticamente impossível. O químico de prata usado na fabricação dos espelhos, ativamente afetava sua noção de espaço, atrapalhava seu olfato e era como se os espelhos emitissem vibrações que afetavam sua audição. Normalmente, um espelho não faz mal a um vampiro, apenas a ausência de um reflexo próprio se torna incômoda, contudo, um lugar como aquele era um inferno para qualquer vampiro. Mais alguns minutos ali e Yixing tinha certeza que enlouqueceria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais uma vez ele deu de cara em um espelho ao fazer uma curva e aquilo foi a gota d’água para si. Sem pensar duas vezes, seu punho foi de encontro com vidro que praticamente explodiu e seus pedaços caíram ao chão. O vampiro nunca se sentiu tão aliviado em ver uma parede de concreto antes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Yixing... - Sua cabeça virou tão rápido que o vampiro pensou que a mesma voaria para longe de seu pescoço. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas ele tinha certeza que era a voz de Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele soava tão baixo e havia uma certa fraqueza em sua voz, isso foi o suficiente para ligar todos os sinais de alerta na cabeça de Yixing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Junmyeon! - Ele o chamou de volta, mais exasperado. Começou a andar na direção que ele achava de onde a voz estava vindo, mas logo deu de cara com outro espelho. - Myeon, cadê você?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Yixing, por favor. - O vampiro tinha certeza que ele estava chorando e isso só aumentou seu senso de urgência.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu estou a caminho, Myeon. - Ele respondeu, continuando a andar, mas era muito fácil perder a direção certa em que ele deveria ir. Yixing precisava que ele continuasse falando. - Meu amor, onde você está? Preciso que continue falando para que eu possa te encontrar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu to aqui. - Sua voz parecia estar ficando mais próxima. Yixing apertou o passo. - Eu to sozinho, Xingie. Você vai demorar muito para chegar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Já estou quase aí, continue falando, meu anjo. - Yixing insistiu, ele sentia que já estava bem próximo dele, mas ainda não conseguia vê-lo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Desculpa, por hoje. Eu não queria machucá-lo, eu estava zangado. - Junmyeon continuou, agora o vampiro tinha certeza que ele estava chorando. Isso só aumentou seu desespero. - Você não está bravo comigo, né?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Claro que não, meu amor, eu nunca ficaria bravo com você. - Yixing respondeu verdadeiramente, após dar de cara com outro espelho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você estava bravo ontem. - O soluço de Junmyeon ecoou nos espelhos. - Mas você mentiu para mim, você não me disse que Baekhyun também iria e você sabe que eu não gosto dele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu já te disse que Baekhyun é só um amigo, não há com o que se preocupar, ele é inofensivo. - O vampiro continuou a conversa. Ele já estava tão perto, precisava continuar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Não, ele não é inofensivo. Ele é lindo de morrer, fica se jogando para cima você e ainda por cima é imortal. - Ele agora soava com raiva, apesar de ainda soluçar. - Um dia, ele vai te tirar de mim e eu não quero isso, Yixing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nessa última frase carregada de raiva e desespero, o vampiro havia finalmente chegado até ele. Ver a forma encolhida de seu namorado no chão abraçando seus próprios joelhos trouxe um enorme alívio para o peito de Yixing. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de aproximar e puxá-lo para um abraço. Para sua surpresa, Junmyeon não o rejeitou, mas começou a soluçar ainda mais contra o peito do vampiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ninguém nunca vai me tirar de você, meu amor. - Yixing murmurou contra os cabelos dele, mantendo-o firme em seus braços, com medo que ele escapasse mais uma vez e ele nunca mais conseguisse trazê-lo de volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O calor humano que emanava de Junmyeon era seu porto seguro, os mais perto que ele tinha de sentir o calor do sol que um dia ele tanto amou antes de virar seu maior inimigo. Junmyeon era o sol da existência fria e nebulosa de Yixing, as vezes ele era demais, incomodava os olhos de Yixing com seu brilho e o queimava -<em> como agora que ele sentia suas mãos queimarem por conta da água benta que ele tinha jogado em seu casaco mais cedo </em>- , mas fazia uma enorme falta sempre que não estava presente, Yixing já não conseguia mais viver sem ele. E era por isso que não podia nunca arriscar de perder o único sol da sua vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ei, olha para mim. - Ele segurou o rosto de Junmyeon entre suas mãos, forçando seus lindos olhos castanhos e cheios de lágrimas encararem os seus. - Me desculpa, eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas para você ontem, e sinto muito por mentir sobre Baekhyun, não vai acontecer de novo. - Yixing disse com convicção, e ele estava sendo sincero, evitaria que outra situação como a da noite anterior voltasse a se repetir. - Vou conversar com Baekhyun a respeito disso para ele parar com as brincadeiras sem graça. Mas também quero que você entenda uma coisa, ouve o que eu vou te falar e guarda dentro dessa sua cabecinha linda. - Ele deu um leve beijo em sua testa antes de continuar. - Eu te amo, Kim Junmyeon e não há nada nesse mundo que vai me tirar de você. Você é o amor da minha vida e nada vai mudar isso. O dia que eu for embora será o dia que você me mandar ir, nada além da sua vontade vai me tirar do seu lado. - As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer dos olhos de Junmyeon, mas ele assentiu mesmo assim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mas e-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon foi prontamente interrompido quando os lábios de Yixing se colarem com os seus. Foi um toque breve, mas também foi o suficiente para que eles esquecessem o porque haviam brigado. Ao se afastarem, Yixing manteve suas testas coladas, aproveitando o calor de Junmyeon e sua respiração que batia levemente em seu rosto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Você está com bafo de alho. - Junmyeon riu do comentário e deu um leve tapa no vampiro. - Vamos para casa, ok? - Ele apenas assentiu mantendo seus olhos fechados e aproveitando a proximidade de Yixing, ele se sentia extremamente sortudo por tê-lo em sua vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eles tinham muito caminho pela frente ainda naquela relação, Yixing precisava aprender a lidar com as inseguranças de seu namorado e Junmyeon ainda teria que passar por muitos processos para aprender a lidar com seus próprios demônios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas ficaria tudo bem, eles ainda tinham uma vida inteira pela frente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No fim, eles precisaram chamar o cuidador da atração para guiá-los para fora daquele labirinto de espelhos, em meio a risadas e bafo de alho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Não tá betado e foi revisado bem por cima porque eu sou ansiosa. Desculpa qualquer erro e espero que tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>